Roll Call/April 2011
|} The April issue was released on April 7th, 2011, and was the eleventh issue of Volume One of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Cover Stories Monthly Columns Director's Dialog Hello members! Another month is upon us and with it comes our new exciting sponsor program. This program is a new O.G.R.E.s tool to facilitate collaboration with gaming companies and stores across the states to help increase product support to members. Essentially, we are creating a program to provide rewards, in the form of viral advertisement (i.e. playtesting videos, convention sessions) for games that companies provide O.G.R.E.s with playtesting or free copies of. This allows us to do many things, but most importantly it creates a new reward for chapters in the form of free gaming material and supplies, which will aid in member recruitment and support on the local level. Additionally, this provides a solid testing tool for small-press role-playing game publishers who wish to see live data on how their games are played, including what questions and issues arise in order to assist in fine-tuning the game before wide release. Working together, we can benefit each other and indulge in the hobby we love so much. The full details on the program are included in the upcoming release of the revised membership handbook (more on that further in this issue of Roll Call), and more information will be available on OgreLair.org within the coming weeks. I’d love to hear feedback from individual chapters about what they would like to see in our organization’s future. Leave a message for me on my page at OgreLair.org, and I’ll reply promptly! - Director SGM's Monologue The SGM did not have a report for the month of March. - Supreme Game Master Dir. of Comms. Update Hello again all. In between preparing for my son’s first birthday this month, as well as my own and my parent’s anniversary, I thought I’d write you to tell you what is happening lately on the communications end. Firstly, our major work is the upcoming revised Membership Handbook. This MHB will correct the errors in the previous edition (forgive us please, we had no editors at the time) and alter things to be clearer. Additionally, it’ll include a much more detailed breakdown of the organizational chart of O.G.R.E.s, and information on the programs that have been enacted since the former edition, such as Camp Oggie, the Oggies, and the Ogswald Academy. Additionally, you’ll find great tools in the updated appendixes. Secondly, we can’t emphasis enough how much we’d love to have content from you in these monthly briefs. Send us game session reports, stories of fun things that have happened or your chapter plans on doing. Our members would love to hear what other chapters are doing, and share ideas. - Director of Communications Treasury Report Thanks to the ability to be frugal, these reports are always a breeze. But, believe it or not, OGREs, inc. spend money this past cycle! I know, right? Okay, it was $15 bucks. And that was just to turn in our annual paperwork to keep us legal. But check that out, we made it rain. Moving on to more serious funding information, we’ll soon be hosting a pledge/donation drive in order to fund the purchase of a large quantity of promotional products. Items such as shirts, chapter-specific and O.G.R.E.s-wide business cards, and gaming paraphernalia with our lovely Oggie on it. All of this will be disseminated across all active chapters to provide a great reward for members as well as to aid in recruitment of new gamers. Think you can’t help? You can. Every dollar compiled goes right back to you, the members. No costs are taken out for administrative purposes. Every since cent is spent for materials for the organization as a whole. So, keep it in mind when you get that nice tax return, and keep a Washington out for your buddy Oggie (or, be like Burr and drop us a Hamilton!). --Treasurer Webmaster's World After months of promising the new site is almost here, we can finally provide a date. Or, a date range. Look for the middle of March to finally see the launching of the new OgreLair.org. Our current wiki database of information will still be a subsection of the site, but our site will include a new members portal for all kinds of information, forums, and the like. It’ll also make joining or starting a new chapter much simpler to understand for potential prospective Ogres. If you are a chapter, you’ll also be provided with a new subdomain to host your own chapter website with information for your local games. For example, the Crown City Ogres could be crowncity.ogrelair.org, and on that site they could have contact information for their local SGM and CC, a calendar of events, and member forums. Additionally, officers can receive a dedicated email (i.e., using our above example, cc@crowncity.ogrelair.org or sgm@crowncity.ogrelair.org) to redirect to their email for use on O.G.R.E.s flyers or recruitment material. We can’t wait to have all the functionality up and running for all of us! --Webmaster Ask a Game Master *To see this article, please visit the SGM's blog here on OgreLair.org Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths Upcoming Events * For the wiki version of the calendar, please see the Calendar of Events Happy Birthdays April *4th, 1991 - Brandon Boatright, Sic City Ogres *14th, 1984 - Michael Dillion, Nomad *16th, 1985 - Shawn Cain, Soil Ogres Happy Anniversaries *No Known Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep you from that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Vacant :N/A ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call